An Unlikely Twist of Fate
by Motorcycle Diagnostics
Summary: What if Wilson had a sister and she worked for House? This. Set after Season 4


Dr. Gregory House leaned back in his chair, the feeling of tiredness seeping through his body once again. How many times had he woken up in the middle of the night, expecting Stacy to come walking in and announcing breakfast? He sighed, and propped his feet up on his desk and closing his eyes. She was long gone now, and she was never coming back. He had pushed her away, again in his mind. Maybe he should go talk to Wilson. He shook his head at the thought. He sighed again and got up, limping into the conference room, surprised to see a note on the room table for him. It was from Thirteen stating that she was quitting. Did something happen between her and Foreman? Not that he cared, it just meant that their team was one down. He tossed the paper in the trash and turned when the door opened.

It was Cuddy. The brunette doctor was the Dean of Medicine and the one normally in charge of the hospital. She walked in and closed the door. "Thirteen quit," she said sternly, clearly not happy about that fact. House rolled his eyes and limped to the coffee machine.

"And your shirt's low enough to give people a certain idea," he paused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were stating the obvious. I'll be more aware next time you tell me something I already know." He grabbed a file and opened it, putting a lollipop into his mouth.

Lisa Cuddy followed him into his office, undeterred by the snarky remark from the diagnostician. She shook her head and tossed a bunch of files on his desk. "You're to hire another employee, and a female, by the end of the week. One WEEK, House. You hear me?"

"But, Mom…" House pouted teasingly at Cuddy before picking up the top file and lifting an eyebrow. "Renea Mahooney. Maheeney. Malcony. Yeah, she's a no. I'm good." He tossed that file in the trash and left the office, Cuddy sighing and going to her own office. She had meant what she said about getting a new employee, but she knew House. Whenever she said a week, he'd take months. She just hoped that he wouldn't take so long.

House made his way towards Wilson's office, ignoring the sudden pain in his right leg from walking so much. He really had considered getting a new employee since two was less than three, and three required less work for him. Not that he minded, he loved his job. He was just too stubborn to admit it. He put his cane in his left hand as he used his right to open the door and walked in, replacing the cane to where it was originally. "Got a minute?"

Dr. James Evan Wilson, Head of Oncology, looked up from a consult and sighed. "House, I'm in the middle of a consult."

House glanced at the woman. "Is she dying?"

"Yes."

"In the next hour?"

"...No."

"Then she can wait."

And House held the door open as an outraged patient of Wilson's stormed out of the room. "Nice girl." The tone was full of sarcasm. It caused a glare from the younger man as he leaned against the desk. She was outraged because she had been rudely interrupted while she had been speaking of an important matter. "House, you can't do that."

"I can't? I thought I just did. Look, I really need to rant and you're the only one who will let me. Please?" He mockingly pleaded to his best friend.

Wilson sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. He sat up and waited.

House plopped down on the couch and stretched his leg onto the table, rubbing his thigh absently. "Thirteen quit."

Wilson stared at the Diagnostician, clearly taken aback by this news. "She quit? Did something happen between her and Foreman?"

"I don't know, and I don't particularly care right now. That's not even what I wanted to rant about. Cuddy wants me to hire someone else."

At that, Wilson's eyes seemed to light up, and House looked at him, trying to figure out why.

"What? The idea of someone new for you to figure out sounds like a challenge for you." Wilson grinned at his best friend, thinking of a perfect candidate, but would she want to work with him? And would it hurt Wilson, considering her name was the same as his now-dead girlfriend? He didn't know, but at one point he knew that he would have to get past that, especially since the person he was considering offering was his own sister. He shook his head softly, wondering if maybe it wasn't such a good idea. No one knew that James Wilson had a sister, but that didn't bother him as much as she might not like working with Dr. House. He really wouldn't blame her if that was the case.

Greg House raised an eyebrow at Wilson. "Well, of course it's a challenge. I don't know how they tick, and without that, I can't really have them on my team."

"Why not?"

"Because if they pull up some morals, or keep arguing with my way of working, they'll go to Cuddy and make my life a living Hell." He closed his eyes, realizing that Cuddy would hound him until he hired someone.

"I'll just have Foreman hire someone, I guess." Uncertainty reached the Diagnostician's voice, a rarity.

Wilson leaned back and raised an eyebrow, deciding to go ahead and offer. "House...there's someone I want you to meet, and you might want to consider her into your team."

Well, well, Well. This certainly surprised House and he looked at the Oncologist with interest. "Interesting. You normally don't offer this kind of thing. Wait...she? It's even a female? With the whole package?"

Wilson sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, restraining from yelling at House. This was his sister they were talking about. Sister. And he was the older brother, who was surprisingly overprotective. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Yes, with the whole package. House...she's my sister."

House gave his best friend a surprised look, wondering why he hasn't said anything. "Your sister? You don't have a sister. You would have told me you did." He shrugged it off as some sort of joke until he noticed Wilson still had a serious face, and eyes wide with surprise and jaw dropping, he pointed at him.

"You DO have a sister, and you didn't tell me because you were afraid she and I will have a fling!" He waved his finger at an astonished Wilson triumphantly. "That's got to be it."

Wilson held up a hand. "I never said that!" Though it was true, he didn't want to admit it out loud, because that would only influence House more.

House only smirked and leaned back into his seat again. "Who is she?"

Hesitantly, Wilson replied, "Amber Wilson. She's been studying to become a doctor for years and finally graduated and is looking for a job."

Dr. House was silent at the name, looking at the ground with a frown. That name still stung for both of them, and he knew it. He shook the feeling off and stood up. "Tell her to come in and I'll...consider." With that, he left.

Wilson's head tilted to the side in confusion; House had left rather quickly. Shrugging it off for now, he reached for the phone. It only took two tries but soon his only sister's voice reached his ears and he couldn't help but smile.

Amber Wilson had been making coffee for herself when he called and had left the phone on the other side of the apartment. She now sat on the couch and leaned her head back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at hearing her older brother's voice. They were only a year apart, but still, he kept an eye over her, no matter how tough things got. He was family, and quite honestly the only one who she considered real family. "Jimmy!" She exclaimed into the phone, her voice full of confidence. "How's my favorite oncologist?"

James Wilson laughed and shook his head, a little amused. "I'm flattered, really. I'm the only oncologist you know." A giggle on the other end relaxed him. He told her about talking to House about the job opening and he waited for a response.

Amber was flabbergasted and she leaned forward. "Really? What do you think? Do you think I'd make it?"

The questions were normal and Wilson let out a small sigh, pinching the area between his eyes, chuckling quietly. "Yes, really. I don't know really. I think you would be competition. House is...difficult."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "You think I don't know that? Jimmy, I've been paying attention when you talk to me. I know it may not seem like it, but I do."

"I know, I know."

"When should I come in?"

"Anytime you can, I guess. He didn't give us any specific time."

"Then I'll come in right now. Love you, bro." She hung up after he said that he loved her back and got ready.

Wilson was not ready for this; he didn't know if he ever would be.

House made it back to his office, lost in thought. Wilson had a sister, and he didn't mention it. Why? They were best friends. They were supposed to confide in the other. Granted, House didn't always do that or when he did, it was in his own way. But Wilson shared pretty much everything. With an aggravated sigh, he sat in his office chair and propped his feet up.

It was then that Dr. Robert Chase walked in with a file in his hand. The thick Australian accent reached the Diagnostician's ears, and House looked at him. "We've got a case."

"You going to yell louder? I can hear the British accent just fine."

Chase sighed, knowing that House was just messing around with him about his accent. He tossed the older man a file and repeated, "We've got a case. Twenty-Seven year old male with a fever, a rash, anemia, and chills. Jasper Mckillen."

"Fever, rash, anemia and chills," House murmured distractedly. He sat up and turned to Chase. "Conference room now. Get Taub, Foreman, and…coffee." He limped out without another word.

Chase stood there a moment, surprised a little by House's abrupt leave. Then he gathered everyone and Foreman made the coffee. House walked in minutes later and went to the board. "Fever, rash, anemia, and chills," he muttered, writing on the board. "Those are our symptoms. Twenty-Seven year old male. Go."

Taub was the first to speak. "Influenza."

House shook his head and responded impatiently, "Too simple. Just because the guy has chills doesn't automatically mean it's the flu."

Foreman observed and looked at Chase. "We can run blood tests, see if maybe it is the flu, or see if there's some infections."

"First good idea I've heard all day. Go."

House limped back to his office and sat down, grabbing his game boy from his middle drawer of his desk. He played for a while, and ignored the sound of the doors.

Amber Wilson saw the man playing a game boy and raised an eyebrow, not questioning him on that. "Dr. House?"

"Idiot called in sick. Try James Wilson, he should be able to help."

"He's not the diagnostician, he's my brother."

When she said that, House put down the game boy and got up with the use of his cane. "So, you're the infamous Amber Wilson. Why do you want to be on the team?"

Amber relaxed as soon as it was clear that this was definitely House. "I can be a new addition." She wasn't completely sure on what House wanted to hear and so she was honest. "I need to help people and it's difficult to do that without a job. I love a challenge and I find this to be rather challenging."

House listened leaning against his desk. "You think working for me is a challenge? Everyone thinks working for me is a challenge, how are you any different?"

"Because I can take what you dish out; I won't leave because of your stubbornness. I won't treat you with distaste whenever one of your tactics is unethical. If something goes against my morals, I won't take part in it, but I won't tattle on you. I'm a good addition."

House wondered briefly if Wilson told her to say that in order to get the job, but decided that there couldn't possibly be enough time to give her all the details of what to do and what not to do. Without another word, he stood up and went to his desk, grabbing his mini-television and turning it onto his soap. Without looking up, he said "Better get a nametag. All the other children might want to know who the new student is."


End file.
